witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
1906 Ingrid Beauchamp
Ingrid Beauchamp is a character and one of the antagonists in Season 1 of Witches of East End. This article is about one Ingrid's past incarnations. For the current Ingrid see Ingrid Beauchamp. Personality Unlike Ingrid's present-day reincarnation, this reincarnation was corrupted and turned evil, through the influence of her fiancé, Archibald Browning. This Ingrid was ambitious and much like present-day Freya Beauchamp. The only difference between present-day Freya and this Ingrid is that she was influenced by evil. However, she wasn't entirely corrupted when she showed a willingness to protect her former fiancé, Archibald. She sacrificed her life for him when Wendy Beauchamp sent a ball of metal flying in his direction. She shows a protective side when she died in his place. Early life Ingrid was born in the late 1800's. She was raised alongside her sister by her Mom and aunt Wendy. At some point during her twenties she began working at the Beauchamp Apothecary, alongside her Mom and her aunt. She began an affair with Archibald Browning soon after. Despite Archibald's malicious and deadly ways, she could not help but love him. She kept their relationship a secret from her family as she feared they would not understand. When Ingrid tried to run away with him she was confronted by Wendy. Archibald then arrived at the Beauchamp Apothecary and attacked Wendy. He ordered Ingrid to kill her but she refused. Wendy, In self defence, conjured a metal ball which she threw at Archibald, however Ingri d stood in front of them in order to protect Athena, who was later revealed to be Penelope. As a result, Ingrid was thrown from the balcony and hit the ground below. She died Instantly. Because she had died 1906 Freya died some later in a great earthquake. Reanimation In 2013 Ingrid was reanimated by Penelope Gardiner in order to find the Serpens Clavem, the key to Asgard. As Ingrid had been dead for over a hundred years her skin body had shown signs of decomposition. As a result, Penelope used a spell to make her look youthful again. Ingrid then began to stalk her Aunt Wendy from afar. Eventually she managed to get Wendy alone after pretending to be the real Ingrid. Ingrid then used her powers to throw Wendy down a flight of stairs. She then took Wendy to an abandoned boiler room and began to torture her aunt. Eventually Joanna found them both, but not before Ingrid took one of Wendy's nine lives. After convincing her mother that she was the real Ingrid she then at her, presumably to attack her but she was thrwarted by Joanna's magic. Joanna then used a spell to vanquish her, turning her into a black pile of ash. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting *'Potion Making' *'Reincarnation' *'Telekinesis' Individual Powers *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Chlorokinesis ' Gallery WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0459.jpg|1906 Ingrid reading a letter from 1906 Freya WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0531.jpg WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0813.jpg|Promotional Picture WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0472.jpg WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0326.jpg Tumblr mwarucSiiM1qenqvto2 500.jpg|Past Ingrid with Archibald Other Wiki es:Ingrid Beauchamp (1906) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Beauchamp Family